MOWAG Duro
|type= |is_vehicle=yes |service= 1994 - Present |used_by= Switzerland, Germany, Venezuela, UK, Ireland, Denmark and Malaysia |wars= |designer= Bucher-Guyer AG |design_date= 1994 |manufacturer= MOWAG |unit_cost= |production_date= 1994 |number= 4000 |variants= DURO III 4x4 DURO III 6x6 DURO IIIP 6x6MOWAG GmbH - Products > DURO III 6x6 |weight= 4800 kgSpecifications DURO III 4x4 |length= 5.5m |part_length= 3.53m (wheelbase) |width= 2.16m |height= 2.65m |diameter= |crew= 2+ |armour= |primary_armament= remote weapon system |secondary_armament= |engine= Cummins ISBe 5.9L |engine_power= 184 kW (250 hp) |transmission= Allison 2500SP |payload_capacity= 4200 kg |fuel_capacity= 180 liters |pw_ratio= 27.8 HP/t |suspension= 4x4 wheeled |clearance=.4m |vehicle_range= 650km |speed= 100 km/h |guidance= }} The MOWAG DURO (Durable Robust) is a tactical military vehicle in both four and six wheel drive. Initially developed for Switzerland by Bucher-Guyer AG (MOWAG) in Niederweningen, Switzerland, who started production of all-wheel-drive trucks in 1976. An initial 3,000 vehicles order for the Swiss Armed Forces came through in 1994. Over 4,000 DURO 4x4 and 6x6 vehicles are now in service worldwide. Main customers are Switzerland, Germany, Venezuela, UK, and Malaysia. In addition to these, the vehicle is used in many other countries for special purposes. The latest versions are the DURO II and DURO III. Germany has ordered the DURO IIIP 6x6 ballistic and mine protected version. DURO II in Service with the Irish Army The DURO II 6X6 has been in service with the Irish Army since 2004 in two variants; a mobile workshops vehicle for armourers and an armoured EOD vehicle (shown in the picture). The DURO II is has been shown not to be the most reliable vehicle on service with the Irish Army; although when the vehicle is serviceable it is very capable especially off road. Both variants have shown themselves to be prone to electrical faults and the armoured variant is too heavy for the vehicles suspension and braking system. In service with the Irish Army in Kosovo the vehicles have frequently been off the road for long periods at a time since two of them were deployed there in 2006 in order to support one IEDD team, typically speaking one team would only need one EOD vehicle but given the problems with the DURO II it was felt necessary to deploy two in order to maintain operational capability. This would seem to be mainly due to the long lead time for parts from the manufacturer and the aforementioned issues arising from the suspension and braking system not being able to handle the extra load of the armour. German troops have also reported similar reliability problems with DURO trucks in service with the German Army. used as an ambulance]] DURO III The DURO III is the latest version and is available as a 4x4, 6x6, and an armored 6x6 with modular shelter. The Rheinmetall YAK, used by the German Army, is based on the DURO IIIP 6x6 chassis. MOWAG GmbH - Products > EAGLE IV 4x4 See also * Pinzgauer High Mobility All-Terrain Vehicle - a rather similar, but older, Austrian vehicle Sources External links *Duro 3 on the Homepage of the German Army *Duro IIIP brochure *Danish DURO IIIP Category:Military trucks Category:Off-road vehicles Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of the post–Cold War period Category:Armoured personnel carriers Category:Military vehicles of Switzerland Duro Category:Trucks built in Switzerland